feat_directoryfandomcom-20200213-history
DNAliens (Ben 10)
Summary DNAliens are ½ any species, ½ Xenocytes who serve the Highbreed, despite their speciesism. They often use ID Masks that can make them appear human. Like their masters, they thrive in cold weather. As they are hybrids, they are not present in any Omnitrix database. |-|Human Hybrids= Feats Durability *Withstood being slammed into a trailer hard enough to dent it (07:29) Strength *Punched a hole in a freezer door (04:05) *Jumped through a windshield (04:28) *Lifted a bunk bed (05:42) *Sent Chromastone flying through a steel trailer (10:24) *Punched through a steel trailer (10:31) Powers & Abilities Body Control *Released his tentacles from his stomach in an attempt to attack Ben (03:51) Energy Projection *Can use blasters to shoot energy projectiles (01:45) Ice Manipulation *Can use cryo-guns to freeze their targets solid (16:16) Slime Manipulation *Should have the abilities of their Arachnichimp Hybrids form. *Shot slime from its mouth to restrain Labrid (13:57) Time Manipulation *Generated a controlled time loop with level 7 tech that they acquired *The time loop that the DNAliens generated doomed Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and the DNAliens themselves to spend eternity going through the exact same motions over and over again, until the end of time Transformation *Can use ID Masks to appear human (28:56) Scaling Ben Tennyson (AF and UA) *Hit Ben and slammed him into a wall with its slime (05:46) *Restrained Ben Tennyson (13:14) Chromastone (Base) *Sent Chromastone flying through a steel trailer (10:24) *Restrained Chromastone (10:40) Cooper Daniels (Base) *Far stronger than Cooper (13:09) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Restrained Gwen with their slime (14:41) *Cracked Gwen's shield with their Cryo-guns (16:31) *Hit and restrained Gwen with their slime (05:39) *Withstood a mana blast from Gwen that one-shot several other DNAliens (13:33) *Restrained Gwen (13:36) *Harmed Gwen with an attack (10:53) *Restrained Gwen (11:12) *Knocked Gwen to the ground with an attack (01:55) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Withstood being elbowed in the chest by Kevin (17:05) *Hit Kevin and slammed him into a wall with its slime (05:42) *Restrained an unarmored Kevin (13:09) *Matched Kevin (18:43) *Caught Kevin with its tentacles (11:01) *Tore open Kevin's armor (12:40) *Slammed into Kevin (00:39) *Pushed Kevin back (00:40) Humungousaur (Base) *Knocked Humungousaur off balance (33:59) Labrid (Base) *Restrained Labrid with their slime (14:02) Max Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Restrained Max (00:45) *Withstood a headbutt from Max (00:46) *Withstood a punch from Max (09:12) Michael Morningstar (Base) *Staggered Michael with shots from their blasters (10:26) *Knocked Darkstar down with a punch (15:25) Swampfire (Base) *Withstood two punches from Swampfire (17:30) *Withstood being thrown to the ground by Swampfire (17:33) *Withstood an uppercut from Swampfire, but eventually lost consciousness (17:52) Tiny (Base) *Staggered an off-guard Tiny with slime spit (10:28) Anti-Scaling Alan Albright (Pyronite Form) *Alan defeated a DNAlien with a single kick (17:19) *Alan one-shot a DNAlien with a blast of fire (17:20) *Alan was unharmed by a blast from a DNAlien's Cryo-gun (18:43) *Alan defeated two DNAliens with a single blast of fire (20:08) *Alan one-shot a DNAlien with a fireball (20:12) *Alan one-shot a DNAlien with a blast of fire (20:14) Ben Tennyson (AF and UA) *Ben dodged an attack from a human DNAlien (03:52) *Ben dodged another attack from a DNAlien (03:57) *Ben dodged several attacks from a DNAlien (04:13) Cannonbolt (AF, UA, and OV) *Cannonbolt one-shot several DNAliens after bulldozing them (14:22) Chromastone (Base) *Chromastone one-shot several DNAliens (12:31) *Chromastone one-shot multiple DNAliens with his energy beams (17:13) Cooper Daniels (AF Battlesuit) *Cooper defeated several DNAliens with his missiles (14:55) Echo Echo (Base) *Echo Echo one-shot several DNAliens with sound waves (11:29) Goop (Base) *Goop one-shot two DNAliens (10:08) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Gwen reacted to and blocked all of the DNAliens slime spit (32:55) *Gwen restrained a DNAlien with a mana construct (33:42) *Gwen one-shot several DNAliens with mana blasts (33:51) *Gwen one-shot a DNAlien with a mana blast (33:55) *Gwen one-shot another DNAlien with a mana blast (33:56) *Gwen one-shot a DNAlien after blasting him into a wall (34:17) *Gwen blocked a blast from a DNAlien's Cryo-gun (16:25) *Gwen caught and restrained a DNAlien (17:10) *Gwen defeated a DNAlien by throwing it into a tractor (17:14) *Gwen one-shot a DNAlien with a mana beam (06:14) *Gwen one-shot two DNAliens with singular mana blasts (13:29) *Gwen one-shot two more DNAliens (13:31) *Gwen one-shot two DNAliens (13:19) *Gwen one-shot three DNAliens (13:25) *Gwen one-shot two DNAliens with mana blasts (16:23) *Gwen blocked shots from the DNAliens' blasters (16:45) *Gwen one-shot three DNAliens with her mana blasts (07:01) *Gwen one-shot a DNAlien (10:49) *Gwen one-shot two DNAliens (11:08) *Gwen one-shot another DNAlien (11:11) *Gwen blocked a DNAlien's slime spit with her mana shield (10:07) *Gwen one-shot several DNAliens with her mana blasts (10:51) *Gwen one-shot several DNAliens with her mana attacks (14:03) *Gwen blocked attacks from several DNAliens (14:25) *Gwen defeated a DNAlien with a chop to the back of its neck (25:59) *Gwen defeated another DNAlien with a kick (26:00) *Gwen blocked attacks from a DNAlien with her hands (26:01) *Gwen defeated the DNAlien with a kick to its stomach (26:03) Humungousaur (Base) *Humungousaur one-shot a DNAlien with a swipe of his tail (34:10) *Humungousaur one-shot a DNAlien with a kick (34:11) *Humungousaur one-shot two other DNAliens (34:12) *Humungousaur defeated a DNAlien by slamming him into a wall (34:13) *Humungousaur one-shot several DNAliens (16:19) *Humungousaur one-shot several more DNAliens (16:21) *Humungousaur one-shot a DNAlien (18:03) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien while unarmored (28:47) *Kevin decapitated a DNAlien with a single punch (33:47) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien (33:48) *Kevin one-shot three DNAliens with his punches (33:49) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien (17:03) *Kevin defeated a DNAlien by slamming him to the ground (17:06) *A DNAlien knocked itself unconscious by running into Kevin (06:19) *Kevin one-shot two DNAliens (13:24) *Kevin one-shot another DNAlien (13:25) *Kevin one-shot another DNAlien by uppercutting him into the sky (13:27) *Kevin one-shot another DNAlien by uppercutting him (13:28) *Kevin was unharmed by the DNAlien's blasters (16:35) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien with a punch (16:37) *Kevin one-shot two DNAlien with his punches (16:39) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien with another punch (16:40) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien with a punch (16:50) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien (17:11) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien with a kick (06:52) *Kevin defeated a DNAlien with a punch to its stomach (06:53) *Kevin defeated a DNAlien with a casual backhand (07:03) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien (18:05) *Kevin overpowered a DNAlien (18:06) *Kevin caught a DNAlien's punch and then easily defeated it (18:07) *Kevin knocked two DNAliens unconscious (10:59) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien (11:04) *Kevin dodged an attack from a DNAlien (00:38) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien with a punch (17:27) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien with an uppercut (17:28) *Kevin dodged a DNAlien's slime spit (17:29) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien after throwing a boulder at him (17:31) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien with an elbow strike (25:55) *Kevin one-shot two DNAliens with a punch (25:56) Labrid (Base) *Labrid dodged a punch from a DNAlien (13:48) Max Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Max slammed a DNAlien into a table, knocking it unconscious (00:57) *Max defeated two DNAliens (09:36) Michael Morningstar (Base) *Michael one-shot several DNAliens with an energy beam (10:10) *Michael one-shot three DNAliens (10:32) *Michael casually overpowered a DNAlien (10:38) *Michael one-shot several DNAliens with an energy beam (13:47) Professor Paradox (Base) *Professor Paradox defeated several DNAliens (15:11) Sheriff Mason (Base) *Sheriff Mason dodged a blast from a DNAlien's Cryo-gun (18:27) *Sheriff Mason defeated a DNAlien with a punch (18:29) Simian (Base) *Simian one-shot several DNAliens with his punches (02:04) *Simian one-shot several DNAliens with his kicks (02:12) Spidermonkey (Base) *Spidermonkey defeated a DNAlien by throwing it at a tree (01:16) *Spidermonkey dodged the DNAlien's slime spit (01:19) Swampfire (Base) *Swampfire one-shot several DNAliens (15:32) *Swampfire one-shot two DNAliens with his fireballs (16:53) *Swampfire dodged a blast from the DNAlien's Cryo-gun (16:58) *Swampfire defeated a DNAlien with a blast of fire (17:00) *Swampfire dodged a punch from a DNAlien (17:51) *Swampfire defeated a DNAlien with an uppercut (17:52) *Swampfire one-shot a large group of DNAliens by slamming them into each other (19:27) *Swampfire's fireball canceled out two DNAliens' combined Cryo-gun blast and defeated the two DNAliens (20:27) Tiny (Base) *Tiny one-shot three DNAliens with an attack (14:25) Standard Equipment *ID Masks (28:56) *Cryo-guns (16:16) *Blasters (10:26) Weaknesses *DNAliens are weak to high-frequency sounds (09:38) |-|Arachnichimp Hybrids= Feats Powers & Abilities Body Control *Should have the abilities of their Human Hybrids form. Slime Manipulation *Should have the abilities of their Human Hybrids form. *Shot slime from its mouth (06:35) Scaling Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Dodged a mana blast from Gwen (07:04) Swampfire (Base) *Dodged a stream of fire from Swampfire (14:06) Anti-Scaling Eunice (Base) *Eunice one-shot three DNAliens with a single kick (08:38) *Eunice one-shot two DNAliens with her attacks (09:04) Gwen Tennyson (AF, UA, and OV) *Gwen defeated two DNAliens with her mana blasts (07:00) *Gwen defeated two more DNAliens with her mana blasts (07:03) *Gwen one-shot several DNAliens with her mana beams (08:04) *Gwen one-shot two DNAliens with her mana blasts (09:07) *Gwen overpowered two DNAliens (14:11) Kevin Levin (AF, UA, and OV) *Kevin defeated several DNAliens with his punches (07:14) *Kevin one-shot a DNAlien with a punch (08:24) Simian (Base) *Simian defeated a DNAlien with a kick (07:43) *Simian defeated two DNAliens with his attacks (07:45) Swampfire (Base) *Swampfire overpowered two DNAliens (14:04) Standard Equipment Weaknesses *DNAliens are weak to high-frequency sounds (09:38) Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters